


Tempting [Podfic]

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [76]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: "Tease," Hawke growled."Don't - know what you mean," Anders panted. He arched his back and the fabric contoured to his ass - small and taut and far too tempting. Hawke adjusted his grip on the back of Anders' neck, feeling the mage's sharp whimper more than hearing it, and he brought his palm down. Hard.Anders wears mage robes, Hawke loves it. Mindless short PWP about Hawke wrecking Anders' ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeuroticSquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSquirrel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tempting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953922) by [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal

| 

## Tempting 

  


**Author:** Felixbug  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Summary:** Anders wears mage robes, Hawke loves it. Mindless short PWP about Hawke wrecking Anders' ass.  
  


## Full Streaming Audio

  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953922) | **Wordcount:** 2635  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDAII%5d%20Tempting.mp3) | [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDA2%5d%20Tempting.m4b) | **Size:** 18M | **Duration:** 20:00  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
